Zootopia
Zootopia (named Zootropolis in some countries) is an upcoming 2016 computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be co-directed by Byron Howard (Bolt and Tangled), Rich Moore (Wreck-It Ralph) and Jared Bush (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero), and produced by Clark Spencer (Lilo & Stitch, Bolt and Wreck-It Ralph), and will be the 55th animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon. It will be released on March 4, 2016,The Big Cartoon Database: Zootopia and February 10, 2016 in France. Plot The modern mammal metropolis of Zootopia is a city like no other. Comprised of habitat neighborhoods like ritzy Sahara Square and frigid Tundratown, it's a melting pot where humanoid mammals from every environment live together—a place where no matter what you are, from the biggest elephant to the smallest shrew, you can be anything. However, the city is separated into classes, where they face prejudice based on preconceived notions about their species. But when optimistic Officer Judy Hopps arrives, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn't so easy, as she was sidelined into a boring career meter maid because she’s the first rabbit in the police force. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case of a missing otter, even if it means partnering with a fast-talking, scam-artist fox, Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Shakira as Gazelle *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *J. K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart *Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser *Raymond S. Persi as Flash *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps *Don Lake as Stu Hopps *Tommy Chong as Yax *Jenny Slate as Bellwether *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick *Katie Lowes as Dr. Madge Honey BadgerDisney's 'Zootopia' Announces Final Voice Cast Including Idris Elba, JK Simmons And Shakira *Jesse Corti as Manchas *John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge *TBA as Officer McHorn *TBA as Priscilla Development According to Howard, Zootopia will be different from other animal anthropomorphic films, where animals either live in the natural world or in the human world. The concept, where animals live in a modern world designed by animals, was well received by John Lasseter, who lifted Howard "in the air like a baby Simba," when he proposed the idea for the film. While the characters are portrayed as anthropomorphic animals, the filmmakers were urged by Lasster to keep the characteristics that make each animal unique, intact with the animation and movement that would be portrayed on screen.Annecy: Disney Gives Toon Fans a Taste of ‘Zootopia’ To do so, the film crew was sent to Kenya, Africa on a research trip, where they studied various mammal wildlife.VIDEO: Zootopia - Ginnifer Goodwin and Filmmakers Interview - D23 Expo 2015 Live animals, such as sloths and fennec foxes were also brought into the studio building for further, intimate study. The primary issue centering the film is prejudice, and preconceived notions based on stereotypes. To further emphasize this, the creatures that inhabit Zootopia were limited down to mammals, to portray a sense of segregation between animals of predator and prey mentality; animals such as birds and marine life were left out as most, if not all, are consumers of other living organisms, making it difficult to narrow them down within the status quo of the story's conflict. The thought process of stereotypes was also integrated when deciding which familiar species would serve as the film's opposing leads, eventually determined as a rabbit and fox partnership.File:Disney's Zootopia Zootropolis Annecy 2015 Interview Music In addition to her voice role of Gazelle, the biggest pop star in Zootopia, Shakira will also contribute to the film an original song, entitled "Try Everything", which will be written by Sia and Stargate. On November 1, 2015, it was revealed that Michael Giacchino, acclaimed composer best known for his work at Pixar, will be composing the score for Zootopia, marking his first feature entry into the Walt Disney Animation Studios library.Michael Giacchino Scoring Disney’s ‘Zootopia’ The score was completed on November 20. Gallery Videos Zootopia US Teaser Trailer Zootopia Official US Sloth Trailer Zootopia (2016) - Spot "Zelfie !" Countdown to Zoo Year's Begins on 12 3! ZOOTOPIA Promo Clip - I'm Watching You (2016) Disney Animated Movie HD Trivia *Director Byron Howard wanted to create Zootopia as a homage to Robin Hood with modern CG technology. *Producer Clark Spencer was inspired by The Jungle Book to produce Zootopia. *On the teaser poster, there are several animal parodies of real-life companies: **Lululemmings - Lululemon **Just Zoo It - , Nike's famous slogan **Preyda - **Bearberry - *This the third time where, Jason Bateman and J.K. Simmons co-starred a film, the first was and the second was . *Alan Tudyk, Jenny Slate and Nate Torrence have co-starred in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *''Zootopia'' is the first Walt Disney Animation Studios film to be composed by Michael Giacchino and also the second film from that production company to be composed by a recurring Pixar composer; the first was 2009 's The Princess and the Frog, which was composed by Randy Newman. *Along with Moana, this is the first time since 2002 that Disney releases two animated features in the same year. References External Links * *Zootopia at The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2016 films Category:3-D films Category:Zootopia Category:Films about animals Category:Upcoming Films